Current storage systems include a multilayer structure having a substrate, an underlayer and a magnetic layer covered by an overcoat/lubrication layer. The magnetic layer is the layer on which information can be stored by altering a direction of magnetization of the magnetic layer. It is desirable to have a magnetic layer that exhibits high magnetic anisotropy with a limited amount of thermally stable grains.
To enhance the magnetic anisotropy of the magnetic layer, grains of the magnetic layer can be chemically ordered in an L10 structure. However, room temperature as-deposited magnetic layer unit cells are generally of face centered cubic structure. These face centered cubic materials have very low magnetic anisotropy. Under sufficient heat treatment or in situ high temperature deposition, the magnetic layer can develop a chemically ordered L10 structure that gives rise to high magnetic anisotropy. However, these processes can be expensive, time consuming, and not practical for a manufacturing process.